strictly_come_dancing_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Chelsee Healey
'Chelsea "Chelsee" Jade Healey '(born August 6, 1988) is an English actress. She is best known for playing Janeece Bryant in the BBC school drama series Waterloo Road from 2006 to 2012 and as Honey Wright in the BBC medical drama series Casualty from 2014 until 2015 and as Goldie McQueen in the Channel 4 soap opera Hollyoaks from 2016. Early Life Healey was born in Salford, Greater Manchester to a father of West Indian ethnicity and an English mother. Her television debut was in the recurring role of Katie Moore in BBC Three twenty-something drama Burn It in 2003. Career Between 2006 and 2009, Healey starred as pupil Janeece Bryant in four series of the popular BBC school drama Waterloo Road, before departing the role in May 2009. Following an extended break from the show, Healey returned to the role during the sixth series in September 2010 as the new school secretary, and continued to appear throughout the entirety of the seventh series. Following the shows relocation to Greenock in Scotland for the eighth series, Healey announced she would be moving north to continue portraying the role. Healey played the role in series eight in August 2012 and left the role once again, on September 27, 2012. Healey has also made guest appearances in the crime drama Conviction; the situation comedy Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps; daytime medical soap opera Doctors - all for the BBC - and Channel 4's teen soap Hollyoaks. She appeared in Two Pints... as a member of the "Chavettes", which Louise had to monitor for her community service; in Hollyoaks she played Michelle, Danny Valentine's ex-girlfriend/fiance. She has played two different characters in Doctors - Ilsa Marsh in the episode "Overdue" (2004); and Louise Calvert in "Next Door to Alice" (2007). She also had an appearance in Young Dracula as a vampire reporter in 2011. On May 19, 2014, it was announced that Healey would join the cast of the BBC medical drama Casualty in the regular role of Honey Wright, the emergency department's new tea lady. Honey is billed as a woman with "big hair and a big personality", and regularly gives tarot readings and aura interpretations to staff and patients. The character first appeared in the sixth episode of Series 29, on October 11. Honey left on February 14, 2015, but returned on July 25. She made a final exit on September 29, 2015. In 2015, she participated in the talent show Get Your Act Together and in 2016, she took part in Bear Grylls: Mission Survive. Also in 2016 she was cast as Goldie McQueen in Hollyoaks and was spotted reading her script for her first scenes. She went on maternity leave in July 2017. Strictly Come Dancing Healey took part in the ninth series of Strictly Come Dancing. She was partnered with dancer and newcomer to the series Pasha Kovalev. Healey became the first contestant in Series 9 to earn a perfect 40 out of 40 for her Paso Doble, in Week 11 of the competition. She finished the series as runner-up. On March 23, 2012, Chelsee and Pasha took part in an underwater special of Strictly Come Dancing in aid of Sport Relief, competing against Strictly Come Dancing 2011 winners Harry Judd and Aliona Vilani. After resulting ina tie with the judges' scores, they won the show after a decision being made by Head judge Len Goodman. On Christmas Day 2012, Chelsee and Pasha once again united as part of a "Strictly Allstar" group of seven previous contestants, for a group dance in the 2012 Strictly Come Dancing Christmas Special. Other Appearances In 2012, she appeared as a panellist on the ITV2 comedy show Celebrity Juice, BBC Three show Britain Unzipped, Channel 4 show Vic and Bob's Lucky Sexy Winners and Pointless Celebrities (the Saturday spin-off of the weekly show), and Channel 4 show Come Dine with Me Celebrity Christmas Special. Healey currently holds the record for being the least able contestant to appear on Pointless, giving incorrect answers to all four of her questions, including thinking that the Olympics host city that is an anagram of "Gin Jive" was Belgium. In 2013, Healey joined Jack Dee, Dara O'Briain, Greg James, Melanie C and Philips Idowu in Through Hell and High Water, a Comic Relief challenge that involved British celebrities canoeing the most difficult rapids of the Zambezi Rivers. They raised more than £1 million for the charity. In August 2013, she appeared on the comedy panel show I Love My Country hosted by Gabby Logan. In September 2016, Healey appeared on the popular quiz show, The Chase: Celebrity Special, opposite "The Beast" Mark Labbett and alongside actor Colin Baker, paralympian David Weir, and comedian Alex Horne. Category:Series 9 Category:2nd Place Category:Actresses Category:Casualty Category:Hollyoaks